Ameagari
by Ichinose Misuzu
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau begitu dekat, namun terasa jauh. Seperti biasa, aku tak bisa meraihmu. #AR #OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting out of character._

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama._

\- Cerita setelah _Harusame._

\- Didedikasikan untukmu yang lahir pada tanggal dua puluh November.

* * *

 **Ameagari**

.

.

.

いつも見ていた。近いようで遠くて。いつだって、届かない。

 _Itsumo mite ita. Chikai you de tookute. Itsudatte, todokanai._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau begitu dekat, namun terasa jauh. Seperti biasa, aku tak bisa meraihmu._

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Malu-malu, gadis kecil berusia lima tahun menarik-narik ujung baju kakaknya._ "Nii-san!" _panggilnya._

 _Kakaknya yang berrambut pirang dan beriris mata biru itu menyahut tanpa menoleh kepada adiknya. "Ada apa?"_

" _Aku mau bertanya." Gadis itu bertutur kata dengan ekspresi yang sama._

" _Ya, tanya apa?" Kakaknya terlalu asyik bermain_ video game _untuk menoleh memandang lawan bicaranya._

" _Apakah…" Gadis itu terlalu gugup, "kau mengenali seseorang yang sering melukis… di bukit belakang desa?" tanyanya dengan suara cemprengnya._

 _Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi gugup dan malu-malu adiknya, kakak gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab di luar kepala, "Oh, itu Inojin, Yamanaka Inojin, putra Ino_ -ba-san _dan Sai_ -ji-san."

" _Terima kasih,_ Nii-san!" _Gadis kecil itu berterima kasih kepada kakaknya dengan semangat kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya memandangnya aneh._

 _Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya gadis cilik itu menyebut nama anak lelaki itu, anak lelaki yang selalu ia kagumi sejak lama. "Yamanaka… Inojin," ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan tersipu._

.

.

.

Uzumaki Himawari melangkah pelan di tengah-tengah jalan utama Konohagakure yang ramai, kepalanya tertunduk. Otaknya tengah sibuk mengenang, mengenang seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Kenyataannya, kenangannya bersama orang itu tidak pernah terlepas dari kepalanya sedetik pun. Lelaki itu selalu hadir di kepalanya setiap saat. Semakin Himawari tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, ia malah semakin merindukannya alih-alih melupakannya.

Gadis berrambut indigo panjang itu terus melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk, membiarkan kakinya berjalan lurus ke depan. Kemudian, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya tersentak dan kepalanya terangkat sementara ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan rambut model ini?! Kau membuat dirimu berbeda, Inojin!"

Kata terakhir yang Himawari dengar membuat dadanya memanas dan wajahnya menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mendapati objek yang ditunggunya selama ini. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap, ia sadar bahwa ia tak salah lihat.

Himawari membeku. Ia tak salah lihat! Objek di depan matanya benar-benar nyata! Inojin yang sedang berdiri bersama Shikadai! Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu sudah sampai di Konoha.

Himawari memutar tubuhnya, sebisa mungkin ia memikirkan apa yang perlu dilakukannya tanpa memamerkan wajah merahnya.

Oh Tuhan! Ia tidak bisa berpikir! Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menguping pembicaraan kedua pemuda—yang berumur lebih dewasa dibandingnya—itu dengan paha gemetaran karena gugup.

Inojin terkekeh. "Kau tahu, aku hanya mulai bosan dengan model rambutku."

"Ya, terserah kau. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, ibuku bisa-bisa akan mengomel. _Sore jaa!"_

Saat Himawari kembali melirik dua pemuda itu, Shikadai tengah berjalan meninggalkan Inojin sementara Inojin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya isyarat sampai jumpa.

Himawari menundukan wajahnya lebih dalam. _Bagaimana ini? Aku memang merindukannya, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghampirinya._ Kami-sama, _apa yang harus kulakukan?_

" _Sashiburi!"_

Satu kata yang muncul tepat di belakang Himawari membuatnya tersentak dan dadanya berdegup semakin kencang dengan wajahnya semakin memerah dengan cepat. Tangannya yang bergetar mencengkram kantung kertas belanjaannya dengan kuat, berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupan. _Jin_ -kun _menghampiriku?!_ Kami-sama! _Apakah aku bermimpi?! Jin_ -kun _menghampiriku!_

Saat ragu-ragu Himawari memutar tubuhnya, takut-takut suara Inojin itu hanyalah khayalannya, ia melihat Inojin berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Senyuman ramah yang tak pernah berubah sejak lebih dari empat tahun terakhir, senyuman yang begitu ia rindukan. Rambut pirang lelaki itu telah dicukur sekarang, membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan Paman Sai. Ya Tuhan… Himawari tidak bermimpi.

Himawari tersenyum senang dan gugup membalas senyuman Inojin, tak tahu harus seperti apa reaksinya saat ini, ia terlalu senang untuk sekedar menyempatkan diri berpikir.

"Apa kabar…"

Sementara Inojin tengah berkata menyapanya, jantung Himawari yang malang seakan mau meledak dan ia khawatir Inojin mampu mendengarnya.

"…Uzumaki _-san?"_

Kata terakhir dari kalimat itu seakan membuat jantung Himawari berhenti berdetak karena ditusuk sesuatu dan waktu solah berdiam diri di tempat. Kata terakhir itu meruntuhkan kesenangan Himawari dengan cara yang paling sederhana. _Ia memanggilku… 'Uzumaki_ -san'?

Sesungguhnya saat-saat ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu Himawari setelah lebih dari empat tahun belakangan, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa saat-saat yang ia tunggu justru adalah saat-saat yang paling membuatnya merasa perih.

Himawari mengembuskan napasnya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya, tempat hatinya berada. Tapi ternyata itu sulit. Namun setidaknya ia bisa menampilkan sebuah senyum palsu.

"Kabarku baik, senang bertemu denganmu lagi..." Himawari menelan ludah, memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "Yamanaka _-senpai,"_ sambungnya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Himawari.

Hanya Himawari yang tahu, memanggil Inojin dengan sebutan itu sangatlah sulit baginya. Hal terberat yang pernah dilakukannya.

Himawari—yang merasa tak sanggup menahan ekspresi perihnya—cepat-cepat membungkuk dan mengucap permisi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Inojin, menyisakan tatapan heran dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

.

.

 _Seorang gadis cilik melangkah ragu tatkala melihat seorang anak lelaki yang lebih besar darinya tengah melukis di atas bukit di bawah pohon rindang. Tubuh kecil gadis itu hanya mampu melangkah sejauh ini, tak berani mendekat._

 _Gadis itu selalu terpesona dengan lelaki itu sejak pertama kali bertemu di bukit ini, tangan putih lelaki itu seperti mampu menciptakan dunia fantasi dari imajinasinya sendiri. Lelaki itu tampak berkilauan, mata bulat anak perempuan itu selalu berkilat karenanya. Dan setiap kali bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu, gadis itu merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Ia selalu berusaha memandangnya selama yang ia bisa._

 _Ketika hendak berbalik, takut-takut lelaki itu menyadari keberadaannya, tiba-tiba keadaan malah berbalik dan membuat wajah gadis itu merona dan dadanya yang malang mulai bergejolak._

" _Hei! Himawari-_ chan!"

 _Saat itulah hati Himawari yang rapuh serasa meleleh._ _Kami-sama,_ ia tahu namaku! Yamanaka _-kun_ tahu namaku! _jerit hati Himawari yang kegirangan._

 _Kaki Himawari melemas sebagai repon atas kebahagiannya siang ini._

.

.

.

Himawari membantingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membiarkan rambut indahnya yang panjang menyebar di atas bantal. Mata biru langitnya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia mengangkat paksa senyumannya yang tampak miris. Ia tidak perlu menyesali kejadian barusan dan tak perlu kaget karena justru inilah kejadian yang paling realistis. Memang ia yang selama ini bodoh, kenapa ia berpikir lelaki itu masih mengingatnya? Ayolah, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, pasti Inojin sudah melupakannya. Lagi pula, itu pasti hanya kejadian paling tidak penting untuk diingat oleh siapapun.

Apa yang sebenarnya Himawari harapkan?!

Sejak awal ini memang salah Himawari, tidak seharusnya ia berharap dan menunggu. Tidak seharusnya ia menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki itu. Tidak sepantasnya… Uzumaki Himawari mencintai Yamanaka Inojin.

Perasaan mencintai… yang ia simpan sendiri selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Himawari selalu menghindari Inojin, sebisa mungkin ia tidak lagi berjumpa dengan lelaki itu. Namun, sekuat apapun Himawari berusaha melupakan Inojin, meskipun ia tak bertatap wajah dengan Inojin selama berminggu-minggu, gadis itu tak bisa mengusir nama pemuda itu dari kepalanya. Hal apapun yang Himawari kerjakan, sesibuk apapun kegiatannya, hatinya tidak pernah sedetikpun berhenti menyebutkan nama Yamanaka Inojin.

Semua hal mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Inojin bertanya tanpa bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

 _Himawari tak kuasa menjawab, ia hanya mengintip lawan bicaranya dari balik pohon yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan. Himawari tak mungkin berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang sempurna memerah._

 _Inojin akhirnya berdiri. "Tak perlu malu-malu! Kemarilah!" Inojin tersenyum, tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Himawari mau melangkah maju._

 _Saat itu Himawari yakin, momen sederhana yang terjadi padanya saat itu adalah momen terpenting dalam hidupnya yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan._

 _Di tengah musim panas yang cerah, lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi berbicara padanya untuk pertama kalinya. Hal yang terlampau sederhana untuk membuatnya merasa tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya._

 _Himawari kecil tersenyum lebar, masih bersembunyi di balik pohon._

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Himawari melangkah di tengah-tengah jalan Konohagakure yang lebih mirip disebut kota dibandingkan desa. Sejak usainya perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh desa mulai membenahi diri, melengkapi segala fasilitas yang dibutuhkan warga desa.

Kini, konsentrasi para pemimpin bukan lagi mengenai penyerangan atau pertahanan desa, tetapi kedamaian dan keadaan para penduduk. Jadi, kini di era shinobi modern, Himawari tak lagi mendapati suasana Konoha yang lengang.

Meskipun Himawari ingin rasanya melihat wajah Konoha yang lama, ia menyukai suasana Konoha yang ramai dan bersahabat seperti sekarang, membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian meski berjalan sendirian.

Sudah cukup lama ia menyibukkan diri sendirian dan mengurung diri di rumah, sekarang adalah waktu baginya untuk menghibur diri. Ia pergi ke toko kue dan membeli beberapa kotak kue kering. Membelikan keluarganya makanan selalu berhasil membuatnya senang.

Himawari membelah jalanan Konoha yang ramai di malam hari, ya desa ini selalu hidup bahkan setelah langit gelap.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah saat mendapati sosok yang beberapa minggu ini ia hindari. Sesosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depan kedai _dango_ itu membuat kedua kaki Himawari menegang dan dadanya memanas. Tapi, setiap kali Himawari menatapnya, ia tidak pernah berhasil melarikan diri dari pesona lelaki itu walaupun mati-matian ia mencoba menghindarinya.

Himawari diam-diam memandangi wajah Inojin yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Chouchou dan Shikadai. Pipi Himawari merona, kini ia menyadari bahwa ia sungguh menyukai perasaan yang ia dapatkan katika melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Saat itu, tanpa diperintahkan otaknya, Himawari tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus. Entah kenapa, melihat Inojin tersenyum membuat Himawari otomatis ikut tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan… Himawari tidak ingin beranjak dari sini, ia ingin terus memandangi Inojin. Sekarang ia mulai bingung dengan arah pikirannya sendiri, ia berusaha menghindari pemuda itu kemarin, tetapi sekarang rasanya Himawari ingin selalu berada di sekitarnya, di tempat di mana ia bisa memperhatikan Inojin.

Saat Himawari masih betah dengan posisinya, tiba-tiba Inojin memergoki Himawari sedang memandanginya. Saat itu Himawari reflek membuang muka yang justru semakin jelas membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah. Jantung Himawari berdegup kencang, ia malu setengah mati sampai membuatnya sibuk merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. _Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?!_ Baka! Baka! Baka!

Akan tetapi, respon Inojin kemudian membuat Himawari terkejut sehingga berani menatap Inojin.

"Uzumaki _-san!_ Ayo bergabung dengan kami!"

Himawari masih berdiri diam. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya serta didengarnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia merasakan… perasaan yang ia rasakan sekitar empat tahun lalu.

Inojin tersenyum. "Kemarilah! Tidak perlu malu-malu!"

Himawari membalas senyuman Inojin, kali ini bukan senyuman palsu seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Tanpa perlu merasa harus memberanikan diri, Himawari melangkah menuju tim InoShikaChou tersebut.

"Apa kabar," Inojin masih tersenyum, "Uzumaki _-san?"_

Himawari merasakan hangat di dadanya, sepertinya lelaki yang berdiri di depannya sekarang berhasil membuatnya berdamai dengan masa lalu, Himawari mulai menyukai nama panggilan itu… 'Uzumaki _-san'._

"Kabarku baik…"ucap Himawari dengan ramah, "Yamanaka _-senpai."_

Dan Himawari mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu… 'Yamanaka- _senpai'._

Himawari saat ini mengerti, tidak ada perbedaan antara Jin _-kun_ dan Yamanaka _-senpai._ Mereka berdua sama, seorang Yamanaka Inojin yang selalu diam-diam ia kagumi. Meskipun sekarang Inojin telah melupakan masa lalunya dengan Himawari, perasaan Himawari yang ia dapatkan dari Inojin sekarang masih sama seperti Inojin sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

Baik Inojin melupakan atau tidak melupakan masa lalu mereka berdua, Himawari akan tetap merasa senang selama ia bisa berada di sekitar Inojin. Mulai saat ini, Himawari memandang Inojin yang sekarang dengan cara yang sama seperti caranya memandang Inojin sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

Chouchou yang tiba-tiba bicara membuat Himawari tersentak dan kembali dari lamunanya.

"Himawari _-chan!_ Kau bisa pesan _dango_ sepuasmu! Aku yang traktir!" seru Chouchou.

"Hey, Himawari _-san,_ kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Walaupun dengan alasan ingin tidur, Chouchou akan terus memaksamu!" ucap Shikadai ogah-ogahan sambil menguap. Jelas sekali bahwa sebenarnya ia yang ingin menolak traktiran Chouchou dengan alasan ingin tidur.

Himawari membalas perkataan mereka dengan tawa, begitu juga Inojin.

.

.

.

 _Aku merasa beruntung… bisa tertawa bersamamu._

Himawari tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi sambil meringkuk dan memeluk guling dengan erat. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat bersama Inojin. Ia sungguh merindukan perasaan ini, perasaan senang yang membuat hatinya hangat. Saat Inojin mengajak bicara, Himawari selalu takut menatap wajahnya, dan ia takut salah bicara. Karena setiap kali ia berada dekat Inojin, otaknya dipenuhi oleh satu kalimat _'Kami-sama,_ aku bahagia sekali' yang membuat ia tidak pernah bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Himawari tidak pernah berani memimpikan masa depannya dengan Inojin, itu mengerikan, masa depannya bersama Inojin adalah mimpi yang terlalu tinggi untuk berani ia impikan. Dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun berharap bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Inojin, lelaki itu terlalu sempurna untuk gadis biasa seperti dirinya.

Tapi bukan itu! Oh bukan! Bukan ketampanan Inojin yang membuatnya jatuh hati! Sama sekali bukan itu. Alasan Himawari mencintai Inojin adalah… ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Himawari merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat bersama dengan Inojin, perasaan nyaman dan bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bersama lelaki lain. Mungkinkah itu alasannya? Entahlah, Himawari pun belum pernah bisa mengerti.

Namun, meski Himawari tidak pernah berani berharap, ada satu hal yang selalu Himawari harapkan… ia berharap Inojin bahagia dan Himawari selalu berada di sekitarnya untuk memastikan hal itu. Saat Inojin bahagia, maka Himawari akan senantiasa bahagia untuknya.

Bukankah jika kita mencintai seseorang… kebahagiaan orang itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kita harapkan?

Bagi Himawari cinta adalah tentang kesetiaan… dan yang pasti… melepaskan.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggesek rumput mengiringi belaian angin yang berembus kencang di musim gugur. Rasanya begitu damai. Himawari senang tempat ini tidak berubah sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu meski pembangunan di Konoha terus berlanjut.

Gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon, tempat di mana anak lelaki di masa lalunya biasa duduk sambil melukis dengan kanvas disandarkan ke batang pohon yang rindang.

Himawari mendesah. Dari atas bukit ini, ia bisa memandangi desa Konoha dari ketinggian, dan ini sungguh indah. Himawari merasa senang karena Inojin telah kembali, dan sekarang ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang di bukit ini sendirian. Meski tidak ada kegiatan lain yang dilakukannya selain mengamati pemandangan senja yang cerah, bagi Himawari, beginilah salah satu cara baginya untuk bersenang-senang, bernostalgia bersama masa kenangan masa kecilnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang samar terdengar perlahan mulai jelas kemudian disusul suara seseorang yang amat dikenalinya, "Uzumaki _-san?"_

Himawari hanya duduk mematung memandang seorang pemuda yang membawa kanvas dan peralatan lukis berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

" _Hei! Apa aku membuatmu takut?" pertanyaan yang kemudian Inojin lontarkan membuat Himawari tersentak._

" _Ah! Tidak!" seru gadis cilik itu dengan suara tercekat. Astaga… ini pertama kalinya Himawari bicara dengan Inojin._

 _Begitu Himawari sadar dari lamunan suara hatinya, tiba-tiba Inojin sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu hampir memekik saking terkejutnya._

 _Inojin terkekeh menyesal. "Rupanya aku benar-benar membuatmu takut ya… wajahmu sampai merah begitu._ Gomen, _Himawari_ -chan!"

 _Himawari belum sempat memberikan responnya saat Inojin kembali menanyakan hal yang membuatnya terkejut_

" _Ngomong-ngomong,_ sashiburi da ne, _Himawari_ -chan?" _Inojin tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Himawari. "Eh tunggu, kau pasti tidak mengenalku, 'kan?"_

"Ano… etto…" _Himawari tak berani mengatakan bahwa ia sering mengintip Inojin melukis dari sini. Dan setelah berpikir sebentar, ia tidak ingat pernah mengenali Inojin. Yang ia tahu, ia pernah bermain di bukit ini dan melihat Inojin sedang melukis, sejak saat itu Himawari sering diam-diam memandangi Inojin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ada cerita tentangnya dan Inojin sebelum itu._

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Inojin. Putra pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka,_ yoroshiku ne."

 _Himawari menanggapi dengan gagap,_ "W-watashi…"

 _Yamanaka Inojin tertawa, membuat wajah Himawari memerah. "Aku sudah tahu namamu, kau adik Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari. Saat kau masih bayi, aku sering bermain di rumahmu. Maaf aku jarang berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini dan jika bermain bersama Boruto, kami lebih sering bermain di luar rumah."_

 _Himawari masih setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Yamanaka Inojin telah mengenalinya selama ini? Ya Tuhan… sejak ia masih bayi?_

" _Tentu saja kau tidak mengingatku 'kan?" Inojin masih tersenyum._

 _Himawari masih terlalu kaku untuk berkata-kata, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, tetapi tidak meluncurkan kalimat apapun._

 _Inojin kemudian bertanya dengan ramah, tampak tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membunuh Himawari._

.

.

.

Inojin berkata dengan wajah cerah, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang lain di sini. Kau mengenali tempat ini?"

Sebentar, Himawari mengigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian dengan kaku ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Inojin. Sementara itu hatinya memaksanya untuk mengatur ekspresi, menyunggingkan senyum. "Y-yah, aku sering ke sini... setidaknya seminggu sekali s-sejak… aku mulai disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas _shinobi._ Kalau dulu… aku lebih sering ke sini."

Bagi Himawari, kalimat panjangnya barusan sungguh luar biasa, kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada Inojin.

"Wah, kau beruntung menemukan tempat ini. Di sini nyaman sekali," komentar Inojin sambil sekilas merapikan rambutnya yang terbawa angin.

Himawari terpana. Baginya, mahakarya Tuhan paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya adalah Yamanaka Inojin.

Suara Inojin melembut. "Aku suka di sini, dan rasanya… aku mengenali tempat ini entah kenapa."

Jantung Himawari berdetak cepat, kedua tangannya memegangi dadanya yang menjerit berharap. "S-sungguh? Kau merasa mengenali tempat ini?" tanya Himawari penuh harap, ia tak sadar wajahnya sangat ekspresif sampai Inojin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Entahlah, rasanya seperti _déjà vu."_ Inojin tersenyum sampai mata biru langitnya yang menatap Himawari menyipit. "Lupakan saja, tidak penting."

Lagi-lagi… harapan Himawari runtuh. _'Tidak penting' katanya?_ Ia menunduk kecewa. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berharap. Himawari buru-buru mengangkat kembali wajahnya, khawatir dirinya membuat Inojin mencurigai sesuatu. "Yamanaka _-senpai,_ kau mau melukis?" Kali ini, Himawari mulai bisa mengontrol kegugupannya.

"Ah, iya. Apa kau tidak keberantan bila aku melukis di sini?"

Himawari sengat menyukai suara Inojin yang lembut, tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda seusianya yang memiliki suara besar. Suara Inojin terdengar jantan meski suaranya cenderung lembut dibandingkan keras.

Himawari menggeleng. "Hm, _zenzen."_

"Wah, terima kasih Uzumaki _-san."_ Lelaki itu duduk kemudian menata alat lukisnya dan terakhir… menyandarkan kanvasnya di batang pohon.

Himawari tersenyum melihatnya. _Ia tidak berubah._ Gadis itu lalu ikut duduk di samping Inojin dan memandanginya menorehkan cat di atas kanvas.

Tanpa sadar, Himawari memandang Inojin terlalu lama dan membuatnya salah tingkah. "Ah… apakah kau terganggu dengan keberadanku?"

"Hm, tidak, aku senang kok ada yang menemani," tutur Inojin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, "lagipula kau 'kan yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini."

Himawari memanggil lirih, "Y-yamanaka _-senpai…"_

"Ya?" Inojin masih asik melukis, tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas.

Himawari tidak keberatan Inojin tidak balas memandangnya, Himawari tak pernah menuntut Inojin untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia selalu senang bahkan hanya sekedar berada di sebelahnya.

Setelah lama-lama berdiam, Himawari hendak bertanya kepada Inojin tentang masa lalu mereka, tetapi urung. "Tidak jadi, lanjutkan gambarmu. Aku penasaran apa yang kau gambar."

Inojin melirik Himawari dan tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu setelah gambarnya jadi." Ia kembali konsentrasi dengan lukisannya.

Pipi Himawari memerah dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, sampai-sampai ia diam-diam memijat otot pipinya agar lemas, agar ia bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, agar Inojin tidak menyadarinya.

Berada dekat dengan Inojin, menerima senyumannya, duduk di sebelahnya dan memandanginya saat sedang melukis… ya Tuhan, ini seperti mimpi saja. Saat-saat yang paling ia rindukan akhirnya kembali padanya. Himawari merasa Tuhan sangat mencintainya sampai membiarkannya merasa sebahagia ini.

Mungkin terdengar sangat berlebihan, tetapi bagi orang yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang tulus dan dalam, hal-hal sepele bersama orang yang dicintai selalu terasa amat spesial.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

" _Aku hanya…" Himawari diam cukup lama dan Inojin bersabar menunggu, "jalan-jalan," sambung gadis itu setelah berpikir cukup keras. Matanya tidak berani menatap Inojin._

"Sou ka." _Inojin memandangi Himawari dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, memperhatikan ekspresi tubuh gadis cilik itu, sementara yang dipandangi sedang sibuk menahan suhu panas di wajah dan di dadanya. "Apakah kau tersesat Himawari_ -chan? _Kau terlihat seperti mau menangis."_

 _Himawari tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya 'tidak sanggup' menjawab._

 _Inojin tak berkata lagi, ia meninggalkan Himawari di sana dan kembali ke tempatnya sedari tadi melukis. Tangan-tangan putih lelaki itu cekatan merapikan alat-alat lukisnya dan kembali ke tempat Himawari dengan sebelah tangan menjinjing kantung besar._

 _Inojin menggenggam tangan Himawari dan membawanya melangkah tanpa ragu dan tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Himawari mendadak lemas, kalau ia tidak berusaha, ia pasti sudah rubuh dari tadi. Ya Tuhan, Inojin menggenggam tangan Himawari! Tangan Himawari bergetar karena gugup, ia yakin Inojin menyadarinya, dan sayangnya Himawari tak bisa menghindari itu. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai tangannya yang bergetar itu juga berkeringat, kemudian ia khawatir akan reaksi Inojin selanjutnya._

" _Kau tak perlu takut, Himawari_ -chan. _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku mengenali jalan ini." Inojin menunduk tersenyum menenangkan dan menatap gadis cilik yang berjalan di sampingnya._

 _Himawari tak mampu membalas senyuman Inojin, ia masih terlalu kaku._

 _Inojin kembali melihat ke depan. "Hari sudah sore, dan beruntung aku sedang ada di sana saat kau tersesat. Bagaimana bila kau sendirian?"_

 _Himawari tidak mengerti, air matanya mengalir. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti banyak hal. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia sangat mengagumi Inojin beserta segala kebaikannya. Dan ia baru tahu… Yamanaka Inojin ternyata memiliki sikap sebaik ini._

.

.

.

Perlahan awan-awan berarak datang, membuat Himawari dan Inojin menengadah memperhatikan langit. Syal yang Himawari kenakan terlepas dituntun angin kencang, hampir terbang jauh, tetapi Inojin buru-buru menangkapnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan syalnya kepada Himawari yang diterima dengan gugup dan sedikit terkesan.

"Hujan akan turun," gumam Inojin sambil buru-buru merapikan alat-alat melukisnya.

Himawari menyusun botol-botol kecil cat ke dalam kotaknya. "Biarkan aku membantu."

"Hm, terima kasih." Kedua tangan Inojin yang putih itu masih sibuk, ia menjawab tanpa menatap Himawari.

Mereka selesai tepat sebelum hujan yang deras tiba-tiba turun. Inojin buru-buru menggunakan _choujuu giga_ -nya dan membuat payung dari lukisan kelelawar, seperti yang pernah mendiang ayahnya lakukan dulu.

Himawari menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya seraya mendongak memandangi payung besar yang menaungi dirinya dari hujan. Payung yang sangat indah, warna-warnanya yang cerah menggambarkan pribadi pelukisnya. "Payung yang sangat indah," komentar Himawari.

Mereka tengah berjalan ke arah pusat desa, menuruni bukit yang sepi dan ditemani pohon-pohon berdaun kering di musim gugur.

Suara Inojin tak kalah dari suara hujan yang deras. "Terima kasih."

Himawari mendongak memandangi pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau tidak datang, aku sudah pasti kehujanan sekarang."

Inojin menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

Himawari tertunduk malu, tetapi gadis itu masih tersenyum. _Betapa menawannya tawa itu._

Sepanjang jalan mereka tak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya, Himawari ingin mengobrol dengan Inojin, ingin sekali, sangat-sangat ingin. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tetapi saat ini, Himawari tidak bisa melepaskan fokusnya dari perasaan yang menguar di hatinya saat ia berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu, membuatnya lupa semua pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan sepanjang lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai di halaman depan kediaman Nanadaime Hokage.

Inojin tersenyum. "Sudah sampai, sampai berjumpa lagi."

"Eh?!" Himawari terkesiap. Ia terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai tak sadar Inojin mengambil rute ke arah rumahnya, menjauhi toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Ada apa?" Inojin memiringkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Himawari kecewa, hari ini berjalan begitu singkat dan ia ingin memperpanjangnya, jadi ia menambahkan, "Mampirlah dulu, akan kubuatkan _ocha."_

Inojin tersenyum dan memasang wajah menyesal. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku harus membantu _Kaa-san_ menutup toko."

"Ah… _sou ka."_ Himawari membungkuk dalam. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Inojin membalas bungkukan Himawari dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali diikuti Himawari. "Terima kasih kembali," ucap Inojin, ramah.

Pipi Himawari memerah memandangi senyuman pemuda itu. Tak terasa, kini pemuda berkaus hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Himawari menekan dadanya yang sedikit panas dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Ia tergesa berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua sebelum ibunya menyadari ada warna merah aneh yang mengisi pipi Himawari.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Himawari menurup pintu dengan rapat dan ia sandarkan punggungnya yang lemas ke daun pintu. Tangan kirinya yang bergetar mengusap lengan kanannya yang sejak tadi bersentuhan dengan lengan kiri Inojin.

Himawari menggit bibir cukup kuat tanpa takut bibirnya akan terluka. "Aku bersentuhan dengannya…"

.

.

.

" _Himawari_ -chan, _kau menangis!" Inojin terkejut, ia berhenti melangkah dan berjongkok di hadapan Himawari, membuat tinggi badannya lebih rendah dari gadis cilik itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Inojin mengangkat senyumannya, tangannya membelai puncak kepala gadis itu. "Tenang… tidak apa-apa, kau tidak akan tersesat, 'kan ada aku?" Inojin kembali berdiri, meninggalkan Himawari dan kembali dengan membawa sekuntum bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna. "Jangan bersedih lagi ya."_

 _Himawari menerima bunga yang diserahkan Inojin dan kemudian mengangguk ragu._

 _Inojin tersenyum dengan kedua mata menyipit, tangan kanannya menepuk puncak kepala Himawari. "Gadis baik," ujarnya lembut._

 _Untuk sesaat, Himawari terpaku. Ia menyukai perasannya saat Inojin menyentuh kepalanya dengan begitu lembut, perasaan yang sangat asing dan sangat aneh baginya._

 _Lalu mereka melanjutkan langkahnya, Inojin terus memandang lurus ke depan sementara Himawari tersenyum menunduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi telah ditepuk Inojin._

 _Himawari terlahir di antara lelaki yang menyenangkan, ayahnya sering mengajaknya bercanda dan kakaknya sering mengajaknya bermain._

 _Tapi satu-satunya lelaki yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut hanyalah Inojin. Tidak… bukannya ia tidak suka dengan lelaki yang dimilikinya_ — _ayahnya dan kakaknya yang sangat menyenangkan_ — _dan bukannya mereka berdua sering mengasari Himawari. Hanya saja, bersama Inojin, ia merasakan perlakuan yang berbeda. Bagi Himawari, pemuda pirang itu sangat hebat. Jika ayahnya dan kakaknya sering membuat Himawari tertawa gembira… maka Inojin sering membuat Himawari tersenyum bahagia._

 _Himawari terlalu kecil untuk memahami semacam apa itu asmara dan seperti apa itu jatuh cinta, yang ia tahu, sekarang ia sangat mengagumi Inojin. Tetapi saat ia tumbuh besar nanti, ia akan segera menyadari bahwa yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah jatuh cinta dan ia tengah terjebak dalam asmara._

.

.

.

Tusuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Inojin tersenyum tipis dan singkat saat mengingat kejadian kemarin di atas bukit. Melukis di bukit itu ternyata lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan melukis di studio lukis milik ayahnya. Inojin yakin, dulu ayahnya pun pasti sering melukis di luar, mencari inspirasi.

Tidak mendapatkan misi membuatnya bosan, apa lagi jika terkurung di toko bunga ini. Ia bukannya tidak suka membantu ibunya dan tidak menyukai bunga. Hanya saja, ia juga terlalu mencintai dunia melukis dan ia ingin melukis sekarang tetapi sayangnya otaknya buntu. Lukisan yang kemarin ia buat pun belum ia selesaikan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengalami _artblock_ di tengah-tengah prosesnya. Sebuah tempat yang sebelumnya tergambar dengan begitu jelas di kepalnya mendadak lenyap seketika. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa, dan ia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Andai ayahnya masih berada di sini, Inojin pasti sudah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

Jadi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain hanya duduk melamun di balik kasir dengan tangan menopang dagunya, tatapan matanya kosong memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan tokonya?

Ino memandangi Inojin cukup lama, ia tahu apa arti ekspresi anaknya. Ino mendesah sesaat sebelum memanggil anaknya dengan lirih, "Inojin."

Suara ibunya membuat wajah Inojin terangkat. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaga toko, pemuda seusiamu bukankah seharusnya mencari pacar? Saat aku masih seusiamu, aku sudah berpacaran dengan ayahmu."

Wajah Inojin memerah dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari ibunya. "Apa sih?"

Yamanaka Ino tertawa, membuat kerutan di wajahnya sedikit menegas. "Oh, ayolah, tidak perlu seserius itu." Ino melepaskan celemek di tubuh Inojin, memaksanya berdiri dan mendorong punggung putranya itu keluar dari toko bunganya.

Inojin tidak mengeluh, ia menerima perlakuan ibunya. Sifat patuhnya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Haah! Lelaki seusiamu ini seharusnya bersenang-senang atau kau akan menyesal di hari tua!" setelah Inojin berdiri di luar, Ino menutup pintu tokonya dengan rapat. Ia lebih terlihat seperti sedang mengusir.

Air muka Inojin tidak berubah setelah ia menyusuri jalan-jalan di desa Konoha. Kepalanya selalu berputar di tengah-tengah nama seorang gadis.

.

.

.

 _Sejak hari itu, setiap Himawari berkunjung ke puncak bukit, Inojin selalu mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya dan menemaninya melukis. Si Himawari kecil selalu senang menghabiskan setiap siangnya bersama anak lelaki itu._

 _Meski tangan Inojin sibuk, ia tidak pernah berhenti mengajak Himawari berbicara, takut gadis cilik itu merasa bosan. Bagi Himawari, apapun yang Inojin katakan selalu menarik untuk didengarkan. Inojin bercerita tentang sebuah kisah yang amat seru di balik lukisan yang pernah ayahnya buat. Bahkan karena saking seringnya mereka bicara, Inojin sampai bingung karena kehabisan topik._

 _Maka dari itu, kali ini Himawari yang membuka pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau lukis, Yamanaka_ -kun?" _Himawari tidak mendengar jawaban dari Inojin, jadi ia berkata lagi, "Yamanaka_ -kun?" _Melihat ekspresi Inojin yang sulit dibaca, Himawari gelagapan. "Eh? Salah ya?"_

 _Inojin tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jin_ -kun, _Hima_ -chan!"

 _Wajah Himawari memanas cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatkan nama panggilan untuknya. Hima_ -chan? Kawaii _sekali!_

 _Malu-malu, Himawari memanggil nama Inojin dengan nama panggilan yang baru._ "Wakarimashita, Jin-kun."

 _Inojin tersenyum dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Himawari sehingga gadis itu tidak menyaadari wajah Inojin yang merona._

" _Ah… tadi kau bertanya apa yang sedang kulukis bukan?" Inojin berusaha melepaskan kecanggungannya._

 _Himawari menangguk._

" _Saat gambarnya sudah jadi, kau akan tahu." Inojin tersenyum kemudian tangannya meraih botol cat mungil berwarna hijau._

.

.

.

Uzumaki Himawari tersenyum tipis mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Inojin, tangannya mengusap kanvas kecil berisi lukisan di tangannya. Setelah merasa cukup memandangi lukisan itu, Himawari mengembalikan lukisan tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari. Ia merahasiakan lukisan ini dari siapapun, seperti ia merahasiakan perasannya. Ia menyimpan lukisan ini di sebuah kotak yang rapat, seperti ia menyimpan perasaannya. Perasaan yang belum pernah tersampaikan, perasaan yang setia, dan perasaan yang tak pernah terganggu.

"Himawari!" panggilan dari Hinata membuat Himawari mengangkat wajahnya dan membuyarkan lamunanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, Mama!" sahut Himawari seraya bergegas menghampari ibunya di dapur.

"Papa akan pulang cepat hari ini," ucap ibunya dengan riang.

Himawari hampir melompat saking antusiasnya. _"Hontou?!"_

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya persediaan bumbu kita tak cukup untuk makan malam ini."

"Ah, biar aku yang belikan." Himawari menawarkan dengan senang hati.

Hinata berterima kasih, kemudian menyebutkan bumbu-bumbu yang perlu dibeli. Setelah Hinata menyerahkan uangnya, Himawari meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke _mini market._

Setelah berbelanja di _mini market,_ netra Himawari menangkap sosok berkulit putih dan berkemeja hitam lengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku di sebuah pusat jalanan desa Konoha. Pemuda itu nampaknya sedikit… melamun?

Lelaki itu terus melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk, tampaknya tak sadar ada anak-anak kecil yang berlari sangat kencang sambil membawa layang-layang ke arahnya.

Himawari menarik lengan Inojin segera.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" seru salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang hampir menabrak Inojin dan terus melanjutkan larinya diiringi tawa nakal.

"Ah…" Inojin baru sadar dari lamunanya kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Himawari hampir pingsan saking gugupnya. "Uzumaki _-san! Daijoubu?"_ tanya Inojin yang menyadari tubuh Himawari yang lemas.

Himawari buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan, salah tingkah. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku yang berjalan sambil melamun."

Gadis yang mirip dengan Nanadaime Hokage itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali hati-hati."

Inojin mengamati Himawari sejenak dan tersenyum. "Kau baru habis berbelanja? Rasanya kita sering sekali bertemu secara kebetulan ya?"

Himawari gelagapan, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sepertinya begitu." Setelah bergumam sebentar, Himawari bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Yamanaka _-senpai_ sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Inojin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin membuang waktu karena bosan."

Himawari mengamati Inojin sejenak. _Ia sama sekali tidak membawa peralatan lukis, Jin_ -kun _selalu melukis jika sedang bosan, apa ia sedang memiliki masalah?_

"Yamana—"

"Hey! Himawari _-chan!"_

Suara panggilan yang memotong ucapan Himawari itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Sarada _-san?"_

"Selamat sore, Himawari _-chan."_ Sarada tersenyum ke arah Himawari, gadis itu kemudian terkejut mendapati seseorang yang bersama Himawari. "Wah, kau di sini juga Inojin."

"Ah, iya."

Saat itu Himawari tidak merasakan adanya suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Ah! Biar kutebak! Kalian sedang berkencan ya?!"

Tentu saja pipi Himawari saat itu merah seketika begitu mendengar celetukkan Sarada. _"Ano!_ Kau salah paham, Sarada _-san!"_ Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

Inojin hanya terkekeh menanggapinya, membuat Himawari berhenti mengelak sangkaan Sarada dan melirik Inojin dalam diam. _Ia itu tidak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu tentang kesalahpahaman Sarada_ -san?

Himawari tersentak. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Ibuku sedang menunggu bahan-bahan yang aku belanjakan. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Sarada _-san…"_ Himawari ber _-ojigi_ kemudian berkata lebih lembut kepada Inojin disertai tatapan malu, "Yamanaka _-senpai."_

Himawari buru-buru pulang, ia merasa sangat tidak enak kepada ibunya. Sementara itu Sarada memandangi punggung Himawari yang berlari menjauh. "Ia bertambah cantik sekarang, bukan?"

Inojin hanya diam sampai akhirnya ia menanggapi dengan volume suara kecil, "Hm."

Sarada terkekeh lalu memandangi lawan bicaranya. "Sepertinya padamu ia…" Sarada menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, merasa tak berani melanjutkan dan merasa tak berhak melanjutkan.

" _Nani?"_ Inojin membalas tatapan Sarada dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Nandemonai!_ Lupakan saja! Aku pergi duluan! _Sore jaa!"_ Sarada pergi meninggalkan Inojin dan melambai singkat.

Angin musim dingin yang berembus menyusup kemeja Inojin membuatnya merasa kedinginan, ia bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

Kaa-san, _sepertinya aku lebih baik menghabiskan hariku di toko bunga dari pada bertemu dengan gadis itu._

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

" _Hima_ -chan _sekarang kau sering berkunjung ke mari, ya?" tanya Inojin sambil terus melukis._

"Hai," _Himawari menjawab dengan ragu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Jin_ -kun _tidak suka?"_

 _Inojin mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik gadis cilik yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak kok, malah senang."_

 _Himawari tersenyum lebar, sangat puas menerima jawaban dari lelaki itu. Setelah melihat lukisan Inojin, bocah perempuan itu hampir saja menjerit tetapi tidak jadi karena ia segera membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Gadis cilik itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "I-ini…"_

 _Inojin melemparkan senyuman ke arah Himawari. "Apa kau menyukainya?"_

 _Himawari mengangguk kuat-kuat dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Gadis itu hendak menyentuh lukisannya, namun tak berani._

" _Aku membuatkannya untukmu, terimalah." Inojin memberikan lukisan di atas kanvas kecil itu kepada Himawari._

 _Himawari menerimanya dengan amat hati-hati dan tangan bergetar, ia khawatir menyentuh lukisan itu akan membuat lukisannya rusak._

" _Lukisanku tidak sebagus lukisan ayahku, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk melampauinya. Setelah saat itu tiba…" Inojin menyengir, "aku akan melukismu lagi."_

 _Himawari menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan menjawab Inojin, "Aku akan senang menunggu saat-saat itu." Ia lalu tertunduk mengamati lukisan yang dipegangnya, ia menelusuri sapuan kuas yang tidak rapi namun justru membuat lukisannya tampak indah. Himawari memandangi lukisan itu dengan mata berbinar, gadis itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana tangan lelaki di sebelahnya ini bisa menciptakan gambar yang begitu hidup, seperti Himawari dapat masuk kelukisan itu dan menjelajahi setiap jengkalnya._

 _Dan Himawari… begitu menyukai senyuman di wajahnya yang terlukis sempurna di atas kanvas kecil ini._

 _Ya… Yamanaka Inojin menjadikan Uzumaki Himawari sebagai objek utama lukisannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah Himawari bayangkan sebelumnya._

.

.

.

Tanpa Inojin duga, ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini, bukit ini. Ah… tidak ada yang spesial dari bukit ini, sama saja seperti bukit-bukit kebanyakan, bukit-bukit di Kirigakure. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya Inojin sangat suka di sini, tak peduli dengan angin musim gugur yang berembus kencang dan dingin.

"Yamanaka _-senpai!"_

Satu-satunya seseorang yang memanggil Inojin begitu hanyalah Himawari sehingga saat Inojin memutar tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak kaget.

Himawari memegang dada dengan kedua tangannya. Sejak awal, ia memang berharap bisa bertemu dengan Inojin di sini, tetapi ia tak menyangka harapannya benar-benar terkabul. Pipi Himawari memanas. Apakah ini bisa dibilang kebetulan atau… atau… tidak, lupakan… hanya Himawari yang berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki _-san."_ Inojin menyapa ramah.

"Selamat siang." Himawari melempar senyuman kepada Inojin. _"Ano…_ kau mau melukis lagi?" tanya gadis itu begitu mendapati Inojin menjinjing kantung yang tak asing baginya.

"Ya, aku mau melanjutkan lukisanku beberapa hari lalu." Inojin mulai menyusun senjatanya di bawah naungan pohon _Momiji_ tersebut.

Himawari hendak berbalik dan melangkah meski kedua kakinya kini gemetaran. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggu."

" _Chotto!_ Kau tidak mengganggu."

Bagi Himawari, kalimat Inojin itu terdengar seperti pujian, membuatnya terangkat. Himawari tersenyum senang dan bertanya sambil tersipu. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu," jawab Inojin sambil membalas senyuman gadis berrambut indigo di sisinya.

Mereka cukup lama saling diam, lebih tepatnya Himawari yang diam karena Inojin sedang sibuk melukis. Namun, Himawari tidak kaget mendapati dirinya tidak merasa bosan setelah cukup lama tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Ia tidak pernah tidak merasa senang jika sedang bersama Inojin. Saat bersama pemuda itu… segalanya selalu tampak lebih indah dari biasanya.

Himawari memang tidak ingin mengganggu lelaki itu, tetapi ia juga tidak menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Y-yamanaka _-senpai?"_

"Hm?"

"Beberapa hari lalu… apa kau baik-baik saja?" Himawari memeluk lututnya sementara keringat mengucur dari dahinya meski udara terasa dingin. Ah… ia khawatir pertanyaannya terlalu menyinggung masalah pribadi.

Inojin menghentikan gerakan kuasnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Himawari tidak berani memandang Inojin. "Aku tahu… kalau kau ingin membuang waktu, kau pasti akan melukis. Tetapi beberapa hari lalu… kau melamun dan tidak membawa alat lukis…" setelah mengatakannya, Himawari yang baru tersadar—dan merasa dirinya adalah makhluk paling bodoh—tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ah! Apa aku terdengar mesum?!"

Pipi Inojin memerah sesaat lalu ia terkekeh. "Kau bahkan sampai memperhatikan hal sekecil itu?" Inojin menunduk dan ia tersenyum, senyuman palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Himawari merasakan luapan emosinya yang membuatnya lupa akan segala hal, termasuk etika. "Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Inojin tersentak.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja! Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu sebelum kau memberi tahuku karena selama ini aku selalu diam-diam memperhatikanmu! Warna hitam adalah warna kesukaanmu karena itu warna yang mengingatkanmu pada mendiang Sai _-ji-san!_ Aku tahu kau suka keju dan _takoyaki!_ Aku tahu kau tidak suka daging berlemak! Kau melukis dan menggambar setiap kali kau bosan dan memiliki waktu luang! Aku tahu kau sering begadang dan bangun terlalu pagi hanya untuk belajar! Sementara kopi adalah minuman favoritmu! Aku tahu kau…"

Inojin memandang Himawari tanpa berkedip.

Kedua mata Himawari terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Inojin. Ia benar-benar… bodoh! Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan!

 _Bodoh sekali! Bagaimana ini?! Aku keceplosan! Ia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku! Aku hanya terdengar tidak lebih dari seorang gadis_ stalker _mesum! Yamanaka_ -senpai _akan membenciku… Yamanaka_ -senpai _akan… membenciku…_

Air mata Himawari mengalir. Ia telah mengacaukannya! Ia mengacaukan segalanya! Padahal ia sudah bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Inojin, bisa berada di sampingnya! Tapi sekarang Inojin pasti akan sangat membencinya, hal yang paling ia takutkan dari Inojin.

Himawari tidak tahan lagi, ia bangkit dan segera berlari sambil menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, sampai kemudian tangan yang dingin menahan lengannya sehingga ia berhenti berlari. Himawari terkejut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Inojin tersenyum padanya sambil menggenggam lengannya dengan lembut.

"Uzumaki Himawari… terima kasih ya. Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu bahwa selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku sangat senang."

Air mata Himawari masih mengalir, bukan lagi air mata sendu, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis karena ia bahagia. Dadanya terasa hangat seakan saat ini masih musim semi. Waktu seakan berhenti saat pemuda itu pertama kalinya mengucap kata senang di hadapannya. Dan hati kecil Himawari hanya sibuk bertanya-tanya, _seperti inikah rasanya bahagia?_ Sementara bagian hati kecilnya yang lain ikut bertanya, _apakah aku sedang bermimpi?_ Dan sebagiannya lagi menjawab, _ya, seperti inilah rasanya bahagia, dan tidak, aku tidak sedang bermimpi._ Himawari tidak bisa mengungkapkan sebesar apa rasa senangnya saat tahu dirinya menjadi alasan seorang Inojin Yamanaka merasa senang. Himawari sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya tanda bersyukur.

Inojin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, masih dengan pipi yang memerah namun netranya yang berwarna biru indah tak sanggup menatap Himawari. "Kau tahu… aku selalu tertutup akan perasaanku kepada orang lain. Tapi mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku akan terbuka hanya kepadamu."

Tangisan Himawari semakin menjadi, ia senang, ia bahagia dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, hari di mana ia merasa tak pernah seberuntung ini sebelumnya. Himawari akan selalu mengenang hari penting ini, hari Kamis pada tanggal 27 Agustus.

Hari ini ia merasa bahwa… ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Ya Tuhan… mengapa senja kali ini begitu indah?

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

 _Himawari menjaga lukisan pemberian Inojin dengan baik, gadis kecil itu selalu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan kering secara rutin. Dan ia tidak pernah tidak tersenyum setiap kali memandangnya. Melihat lukisan itu selalu membawanya pada kenangan di saat-saat ia bersama dengan Inojin._

 _Tahun ini, Inojin akan masuk ke akademi_ shinobi. _Himawari senang mendengarnya, hanya saja, itu berarti Inojin tak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk melukis di atas bukit dan menemaninya mengobrol bersama. Himawari yakin, hubungan mereka tak akan sama lagi, mereka berdua semakin lama hanya akan semakin berjarak._

 _Namun, bagi Himawari itu bukanlah masalah. Selama Inojin senang, ia akan senang. Lagi pula, mereka masih sering berjumpa setidaknya selama seminggu sekali._

.

.

.

Sesampainya Himawari di rumah, ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan meringkuk bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang ia angkat sampai menutupi kepalanya. Kadua tangannya yang berkeringat menyentuh kedua bagian pipinya yang panas.

Gadis itu tak pernah bisa melepaskan kejadian di kepalanya setelah beberapa jam terakhir, oh, bahkan ia yakin ingatan itu akan bertahan sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, tidak, pasti seumur hidup.

Bagi Himawari, Inojin adalah sosok terpenting setelah keluarganya. Meski begitu, Himawari tak pernah berpikir bisa mencapai lelaki itu, tapi ternyata kalimat Inojin membuktikan bahwa ia salah. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya sekarang?

Himawari tak mau keluar dari selimutnya, ia malu, wajahnya pasti sangat jelek sekarang karena pipinya yang sudah luar biasa merah.

.

.

.

Kalimat Inojin benar-benar bisa dipercaya, sejak senja kemarin, lelaki itu jauh lebih terbuka kepada Himawari. Inojin lebih banyak bicara, tidak sependiam kemarin-kemarin. Akan tetapi ternyata… cerita pribadi yang Inojin lontarkan tidak terdengar bahagia.

Inojin menunduk. "Aku berubah sejak _Tou-san_ pergi, aku jadi lebih pendiam. Banyak orang yang mengatakan aku mirip dengannya, tapi bagiku tidak, ia jauh lebih hebat dariku. Sampai sekarang aku masih merindukan saat-saat di mana aku melukis bersamanya dan latihan _ninjutsu_ bersamanya. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Suara gesekan dedaunan yang telah gugur diterpa angin sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon tak berdaun.

Himawari mengusap punggung lelaki di sebelahnya, ia senang Inojin mempercayakan cerita itu kepadanya, tetapi ia juga sedih atas kesedihan yang Inojin rasakan. Himawari tak pernah berani membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Inojin, ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dirinya jika ayahnya pergi. Inojin adalah lelaki yang hebat, ia kuat juga penyayang, Himawari semakin mengaguminya.

Namun dalam hatinya, Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kesedihan Inojin sejak saat itu masih saja bertahan sampai detik ini, membuat Himawari semakin menyalahkan sikap dirinya di masa lalu.

"Yamanaka _-senpai…_ aku turut berduka. Tapi kau tak perlu takut, Sai _-jii-san_ adalah orang yang baik, ia pasti bahagia di sana." Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang mengiringi setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Himawari.

Yamanaka Inojin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Himawari, ia memandang Himawari lekat sampai akhirnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih… Himawari _-chan."_

Pipi Himawari menghangat dan matanya membulat. Himawari _-chan,_ katanya?

"Ah, apakah aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" Inojin tampak malu dan gugup.

Himawari menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya yang saling menggenggam. "Tidak kok, Yamanka _-sen_ _—"_

Inojin kembali mengangkat senyumannya dan menyela kalimat Himawari, "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku."

Sejak tadi, detakkan di jantung Himawari sudah tidak karuan, tetapi sejak Inojin mengatakan hal itu, rasanya detak jantung Himawari bertambah parah. "Baiklah… Inojin _-kun,"_ tutur Himawari, malu-malu.

Himawari kemudian menunduk. Saat suasananya lebih… tidak… saat kekuatannya terkumpul, Himawari akan mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya kepada Inojin. Ya… ia sudah membulatkan tekad karena Inojin sendiri lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

.

.

 _Tak terasa hari begitu cepat bergerak. Himawari tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun yang manis. Sampai detik ini, hatinya masih tertuju kepada sosok yang sama._

 _Waktu telah sedikit-banyak mengubahnya, rambutnya kini memanjang dan tubuhnya meninggi. Ya, waktu telah mengubah banyak hal, termasuk jaraknya dengan Inojin. Lelaki itu jauh lebih sibuk hingga jarang mengunjungi bukit Konoha, tidak seperti dulu-dulu._

 _Namun Himawari sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Meski kini pertemuannya dengan Inojin tidak sesering dulu, setidaknya ia masih bisa memandangi Inojin meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dan meski hanya punggungnya yang bisa tertangkap matanya._

 _Lagi-lagi… Himawari mengakui waktu memang mengubah banyak hal. Dan waktu tidak selamanya berbuat menyenangkan._

 _Hari duka itu pun tiba. Himawari saat itu masih terlalu polos untuk memahami masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saat itu ia masih seorang_ genin _sedangkan Inojin sudah menjadi seorang_ chuunin.

 _Himawari tidak mengerti dan ia yakin ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya terdiam berdiri, menangis. Ya, si Himawari yang baru mulai beranjak remaja itu menangis karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang dikaguminya selama bertahun-tahun menangis._

 _Inojin menangis dalam diam dan tanpa suara. Ekspresinya kosong, namun air mata mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Pandangan matanya yang hampa menyorot makam di depannya. Ia tak peduli dengan suara isak tangis di sekelilingnya, dan juga tampak tak peduli dengan ibunya yang hampir pingsan. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di sana._

 _Semua orang terlalu larut dalam kesedihan masing-masing sampai-sampai tak ada yang menyadari adanya keanehan dalam diri Inojin, terkecuali Himawari._

 _Semua orang di sana hanya menepuk punggung Inojin sekilas dan melempar kalimat-kalimat penghibur lantas pergi satu-persatu dan menyisakan keluarga Yamanaka dalam sepi yang memabukkan. Ibunya yang tampak lebih tua dari biasanya hanya duduk di sisi makam mengusap-usap nisan sambil menangis. Sedangkan si anak tunggal masih berdiri tak bergerak._

 _Himawari berdiri sendirian cukup jauh dari mereka, ia ingin berlari ke sana dan memeluk lelaki remaja tanggung itu. Himawari ingin… sangat ingin… ia tidak hanya ingin… tetapi ia harus!_

 _Sayangnya, Himawari yang bermental ciut sangat ketakutan di ujung sana. Ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya Inojin memiliki lingkaran tersendiri yang mengahalanginya menyusup ke sekitar lelaki itu._

 _Saat itu entah kenapa Himawari merasa Inojin pergi meninggalkannya meski lelaki itu berada tepat di depan netranya._

 _Himawari menunduk dan memutar tubuhnya, melangkah ke luar pemakaman_ shinobi. _Saat itu ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa yang ia lakukan saat itu akan menjadi penyesalan teramat dalam di hatinya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, bahkan seumur hidupnya._

 _Saat nanti usinya lebih pandai berpikir, ia akan menyesal… telah meninggalkan Inojin bersedih sendirian senja itu._

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

 _Hari berlalu menjadi pekan, dan pekan berlalu menjadi bulan. Kepergian seorang_ shinobi _dengan tingkat_ chuubu _bukan lagi pokok permasalahan yang hangat diperbincangkan warga desa Konoha, digantikan oleh berita hari lahirnya seorang_ Nanadaime Hokage _yang terhormat._

 _Sejak kemarin Himawari sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan yang sudah ibu dan kakaknya rancang khusus untuk hari ini. Himawari mengerjakan semua hal yang ibunya suruh, sementara sang kakak juga tak tanggung-tanggung membantu. Baginya, momen-momen seperti ini selalu menyenangkan mengingat ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk hingga jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah._

 _Ibunya kali ini menyuruh Himawari membeli bunga di toko bunga Yamanaka. Tentu saja Himawari tercekat untuk sesaat._

 _Sejak Yamanaka Sai meninggal dunia, Himawari tak pernah berani menemui Inojin dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak berjumpa dengan pemuda berrambut pirang itu di manapun. Himawari masih merasakan lingkaran aneh yang membungkus Inojin, seolah Inojin tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan orang lain. Meski sebenarnya setelah beberapa hari sejak kepergian ayahnya, tak ada yang berubah dari Inojin, remaja tampan itu masih sering tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Tapi Himawari berbeda, ia menyadari keberadaan lingkaran itu dan sejak saat itu Himawari merasa Inojin semakin tak tergapai olehnya._

" _Kenapa? Apa kau kelelahan? Kalau begitu biar Mama yang_ _—"_

" _Tak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang kerjakan. Mama sudah terlalu repot mengurus dekorasi," Himawari menyela lalu segera berlari menuju toko bunga yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir selalu jadi tempat yang paling ia hindari. Tapi demi ibunya, Himawari akan melakukan apa saja._

 _Himawari baru memasuki toko dan membuka pintu kaca yang membuat bel berdering dan saat itu kebetulan Inojin melangkah dari arah pintu belakang sambil memegangi tali ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya._

 _Himawari terpaku melihat penampilan lelaki itu dan untuk sesaat mulutnya terkunci. Inojin seperti sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi, tapi pergi ke mana?_

" _A-aku…"_

 _Inojin tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

Senyuman itu palsu.

 _Himawari menelan ludah dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus, "Aku hendak membeli serangkaian bunga." Suasana ini membuat Himawari mendadak lupa soal beberapa hal yang barusan berkelebat di kepalanya._

" _Tunggu sebentar." Inojin melangkah menuju kasir dan meletakkan tasnya di balik meja kemudian menggunakan celemek yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi di lemari meja kasir. "Rangkaian bunga seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Apakah di sini hanya Himawari yang merasakan suasana canggung? "Aku membutuhkan rangkaian bunga untuk menghiasi meja ruang makan kami. Bunga itu dipersembahkan untuk ayahku." Himawari bersyukur ia masih mampu menyusun kalimat dengan benar._

 _Inojin dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari beberapa jenis bunga yang beragam. Ia merangkainya dengan sangat rapi namun cepat dan hasilanya sangat memuaskan._

 _Ini pertama kalinya Himawari melihat Inojin merangkai bunga. Sejak awal bertemu dengan Inojin, Himawari telah menyadari bakat seni yang mengalir di dalam darah Inojin. Namun Himawari tak menyangka Inojin juga sangat andal merangkai bunga. Himawari awalnya berpikir Inojin hanya jago melukis, tapi ternyata walaupun lelaki, Inojin memang seorang Yamanaka sejati yang bergelut di dunia rangkaian bunga._

 _Satu hal yang Himawari sayangkan saat ini adalah atmosfer canggung yang mengelilinginya sehingga Himawari menyesal ia tidak bisa bertanya banyak kepada Inojin saat ini untuk mengekspresikan kekagumannya saat melihat lelaki itu merangkai bunga._

" _Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?" tanya Inojin saat kedua tangannya berhenti bergerak._

 _Himawari menggeleng pelan sementara hatinya menjeritkan kata tidak._

" _Kuharap ayahmu akan suka." Inojin tersenyum sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga itu kepada Himawari. "Sampaikan salamku kepada_ Nanadaime, _ya." Senyuman Inojin melebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit._

 _Himawari menerima rangkaian bunga itu dengan hati-hati agar tangannya tidak bersentuhan dengan Inojin. Kalau sampai bersentuhan, bisa-bisa Himawari pingsan di tempat._

" _Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Himawari sambil merogoh saku roknya dengan sebelah tangan._

 _Inojin mengangkat bahunya sesaat. "Tidak perlu, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku untuk_ Nanadaime."

 _Himawari memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Ah, jangan begitu, aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak membayar." Himawari mencoba membuka dompetnya dengan satu tangan karena sebelah tangannya tengah memegangi rangkaian bunga tersebut._

" _Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan, lagi pula aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk_ Nanadaime."

 _Himawari kembali memfokuskan wajahnya kepada Inojin setelah terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan dompetnya. "Sungguh tak apa bila aku tak membayar?"_

 _Inojin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, Hima_ -chan."

 _Himawari masih betah berada dekat dengan Inojin, Himawari ingin mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang begitu dekat dan bebas. Ia ingin membuka percakapan baru dengan Inojin dan mengobrol lebih lama, tetapi ia mengingat ibunya yang kerepotan di rumah dan tentu saja ia mengingat kecanggungan mereka. Untuk sementara waktu, Himawari tidak bisa berbuat apapun. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Jin_ -kun. _Aku sangat yakin ayahku akan senang, terima kasih." Himawari menawarkan sebaris senyuman._

" _Ya, sama-sama." Inojin ikut tersenyum._

 _Himawari kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko bunga itu tanpa tahu bahwa saat itu adalah pagi terakhir yang bisa ia habiskan bersama dengan Inojin sekaligus senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia lihat dari Inojin sepanjang lebih dari empat tahun ke depan._

.

.

.

Boruto nampak tidak peduli dengan acara televisi kesukaannya saat adik perempuannya ragu-ragu melangkah menuju tangga. "Kenapa kau pulang sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Boruto bertanya tanpa khawatir membuat adiknya merasa takut.

Pertanyaan dari Boruto yang cukup dingin membuat Himawari terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tak menyadari kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang menonton televisi di sana. "Ah, aku tersenyum ya?" Yaampun, Himawari sendiri pun menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia ajukan.

"Hm." Boruto tak banyak bicara, namun Himawari sadar bahwa ia sedang dipandangi kakaknya dengan penuh selidik.

"Ah, aku harus ke kamar, _Onii-chan!"_ Himawari yang merasa tak betah dengan tatapan kakaknya itu segera bergerak menuju kamarnya, mencoba membebaskan diri dari pandangan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Rahang Boruto berbunyi. Saat itu hanya satu kata yang timbul di kepalanya. "Inojin!"

Himawari—yang sama sekali tidak tahu kakaknya menyadari sesuatu—segera membaringkan diri di atas kasur dan memeluk guling dengan erat. Setiap pertemuannya dengan Inojin selalu membekas di hati Himawari, berputar seperti sebuah pita film yang ditampilkan berulang-ulang tanpa pernah kusut.

Lagi-lagi Himawari bertanya, apakah ini sebenarnya hanyalah mimpi terindahnya yang menyusup ke dunia nyata? Ataukah ia tengah terjebak di _genjutsu mugen tsukoyomi?_ Bisa ya dan bisa tidak. Lama-kelamaan Himawari lelah karena terlalu banyak berpikir, ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk menikmati perasaan ini selama yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

 _Himawari baru mendengar berita kepergian Inojin di keesokan harinya. Saat itu kakak laki-lakinya memberitahukannya. Himawari tersentak dan mematung sesaat kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri._

 _Yamanaka Inojin ditugaskan sebagai perwakilan dari Konohagakure untuk program pertukaran shinobi di Kirigakure._

 _Himawari sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Inojin pasti senang menjalankan misi itu karena ia akan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru. Akan tetapi, Himawari menyesali dirinya yang tak melepas kepergian lelaki itu dengan cara yang sepantasnya. Gadis itu bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa._

 _Dan lelaki itu akan berpisah dengannya selama lebih dari empat tahun._

 _Himawari merasa dadanya mendadak dingin._

.

.

.

Tanpa diberi tahu pun, Himawari tahu Yamanaka Inojin lahir pada bulan Desember tanggal lima, ia menyukai keju dan takoyaki, juga suka minum kopi, suka begadang, suka melukis, dan ia adalah seorang shinobi tipe pengintai. Himawari mengenali segala kebiasaannya, segala hal yang ia suka dan tidak suka. Himawari tahu semua hal tentang Inojin tanpa perlu bertanya dan mencari tahu.

Himawari hanya perlu memberikan perhatian pada lelaki itu. Ya, Himawari hanya memperhatikan menu apa saja yang sering Inojin pilih saat berada di kedai dan langsung tahu makanan apa yang menjadi favoritnya. Himawari hanya perlu mengamatinya beberapa detik dan mendapati kantung mata di wajah lelaki itu dan langsung tahu Inojin sering begadang. Himawari hanya mengamati warna apa yang berada di sekeliling Inojin kemudian ia segera tahu warna apa yang paling Inojin sukai.

Banyak hal-hal remeh yang tak luput dari pengamatan Himawari, walaupun Himawari hanya perlu mengamati sepersekian detik. Kedengarannya tidak penting, tapi bagi Himawari, baginilah bentuk ekspresi dirinya atas perasaannya pada Inojin.

Himawari mengetahui semua hal tentang Inojin. Tapi sayangnya, ada satu hal yang Himawari lewati. Satu hal yang amat penting ternyata sering kali ia sadari terlambat.

Himawari berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan dan mengamati Inojin yang sedang tersenyum.

Sama sekali tak ada yang salah dengan senyumannya. Tapi, satu hal yang mengganggu Himawari… gadis-gadis cantik di sekeliling pemuda itu.

Seharusnya Himawari sudah menyadarinya. Namun bila ia tidak menyadarinya, setidaknya ia sudah menduganya.

Yamanaka Inojin adalah sorang ninja medis yang populer, berwajah tampan, bermata biru cemerlang, bertubuh tinggi serta baik hati, juga berkemampuan akademis yang baik, ekspresinya ramah dan selalu berperilaku santun.

Semua karakteristik lelaki idaman tersemat dalam dirinya.

Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bahwa banyak gadis mengidolakannya, para shinobi wanita sibuk memujinya dan Himawari terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua hal itu.

Sejak awal, Himawari memang telah menetapkan hati untuk tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu dari Inojin, apapun itu, termasuk hati pemuda itu. Tapi mengapa ia merasa kecewa saat mendapati fakta itu? Fakta mutlak yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ubah.

Himawari melangkah pulang dalam naungan sendu di tengah langit malam di musim dingin.

.

.

.

Himawari menyuci piring dengan wajah kusut setengah melamun tanpa menyadari bahwa lamunannya telah mengganggu ketenangan sang kakak sejak tadi.

Boruto menahan diri untuk bertanya, takut pertanyaannya malah semakin membebani adiknya. Namun, sedikit banyak Boruto telah meyakini satu hal, suasana hati adiknya dipengaruhi oleh Inojin.

Boruto menggemertakkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat

.

.

.

Setelah Himawari merenungkan perasaannya beberapa hari lalu, ia merasa bodoh. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan dan mengarah ke mana sebenarnya pikiran-pikiran bodohnya waktu itu?! Sejak awal bukankah ia sendiri tidak pernah terpikir untuk berharap lebih dari Inojin? Kenapa sekarang ia merasa dirinya serakah sekali? Padahal kemarin saat ia berada dekat dengan Inojin saja ia sudah merasa senang bukan main, sangat tidak pantas baginya untuk mengharapkan lebih dari itu dan merasa cemburu saat Inojin dikelilingi banyak gadis.

Himawari telah memutuskan! Ia tidak akan melewatkan hari ini maupun seterusnya dengan perasaan sedih hanya karena Inojin juga dekat dengan gadis-gadis lain. Selama Inojin merasa senang dan selama Himawari bisa memastikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, maka Himawari akan senantiasa ikut merasa senang untuk Inojin.

Saat keputusan itu terpikir olehnya, wajah Himawari kembali menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis tanda semangat.

Himawari loncat dari kursi yang didudukinya saat baru teringat tanggal berapa sekarang. Ya Tuhan! Hari ini tanggal 4 Desember! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?!

Himawari segera menarik syal dan matel di _hanger,_ meraih dompet yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja kemudian mengantonginya dan segera berlari seperti orang kesetanan, lagi-lagi tak ambil pusing mengenai tatapan curiga dari kakaknya.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari lengan kanannya dengan gusar sementara berlari sambil berkata dengan risau, "Kuharap tokonya belum tutup."

Ia hampir terjatuh lemas saking leganya saat ia sampai di depan toko bahan kue sambil mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan berlari. Setelah dirasa napasnya kembali normal, Himawari melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko dengan tenang.

Setelah pulang dari toko, Himawari sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan mengolah bahan-bahan yang barusan dibelinya dan ia hanya menanggapi pertanyaan dari ibunya seadanya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjelaskan untuk siapa dan apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Namun tentu saja Boruto mengetahui sesuatu saat itu.

Himawari membaca prosedur yang tertulis di buku resep dengan saksama, juga mengikuti instruksinya dengan hati-hati meski dilakukan dengan serba cepat.

Meskipun kegiatan Himawari terasa seperti dikejar waktu ketika itu, Himawari tetap tidak melewatkan perasaan antusiasnya begitu saja. Ia mengerjakan segala hal dengan sepenuh hati bersama senyuman tulus menyertainya. Ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya, mengingat kepada siapa kue yang ia buat ini akan diserahkan esok hari.

.

.

.

Boruto menggaruk kulit kepalanya dengan frustasi, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Kesabarannya sudah sampai di ujung. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya adiknya ini pikirkan?! Jatuh cinta kepada si pemuda albino tanggung itu?! Yang benar saja!

Ya Tuhan… Inojin memang seseorang yang baik dari sudut pandang shinobi dan juga seseorang yang baik dari sudut pandang teman. Tetapi sebagai seorang lelaki, bagi Boruto Inojin tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda menjengkelkan yang hobi mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis. Lihat saja berapa banyak gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Boruto bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia ingin segera meninju si tukang tebar pesona itu dan mengakhiri mimpi buruknya ini segera. Saat tangannya terkepal kuat, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang tajam.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Update every week._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ameagari**

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Inojin menepis tangan yang bergerak berniat meninjunya dan mengindari tangan yang bermaksud mencengkeram kerah bajunya, refleknya sebagai seorang _shinobi_ tidak pernah menipis bahkan ketika dirinya sedang berada di tempan yang aman sekalipun.

Ketika ia melihat siapa orang aneh yang ingin berurusan dengannya, Inojin tidak terkejut mendapati Boruto yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Boru—"

"JANGAN PASANG WAJAH TAK BERDOSA SEPERTI ITU!"

Inojin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah lain, rasanya amat percuma menjelaskan urusan ini pada Boruto. Dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang. ia tak akan mau mendengar dan tak akan mau mengerti

"Aku tanya beberapa hal padamu!"

Tatapan Boruto benar-benar menusuk, tetapi Inojin masih tidak memasang ekspresi apapun meski ia sudah mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Kau menganggap Himawari sebagai apa?"

Pertanyaan Boruto yang dingin dibalas dengan jawaban yang tenang dari Inojin, "Hanya teman."

Hampir saja Boruto ingin meninju rahang lelaki di hadapannya, tetapi ia tahan dan kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Himawari?"

"Biasa saja."

Boruto meninju Inojin sampai dirinya jatuh ke tanah, dan Inojin dengan ikhlas menerimanya, ia rasa ia memang pantas menerimanya.

"TAPI DIA MENCINTAIMU!"

Inojin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya. Inojin berkata pelan, "Aku tahu."

Boruto menarik kerah pemuda itu dengan kasar dan menyeretnya agar ia berdiri. Boruto menatap mata Inojin secara langsung dan meneriakinya, "Lalu, kalau kau tahu, KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKANNYA HARAPAN DAN DI SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN KAU MALAH ASYIK DENGAN GADIS-GA—"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Inojin melepaskan diri dengan kasar dari cengkraman Boruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kedua alis Boruto masih berkerut.

Inojin enggan menatap lelaki di hadapannya. "Dijelaskan pun percuma." Inojin kemudian menunduk. _Karena gadis yang kusukai menyukai dirimu._

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak mengerti maksudmu apapun itu! Tapi aku tidak pernah menerima jika kau membuat adikku menangis!" Boruto menarik kerah Inojin dan mengancamnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah segan menghajarmu! Daripada menangisinya, lebih baik kau menghindarinya!

Sebelum Boruto beranjak dari sana, Boruto yang memunggungi Inojin berkata dengan lirih, "Asal kau tahu, kau tak akan pernah menemukan gadis yang mencintaimu seperti halnya Himawari kepadamu. Ia begitu mencintaimu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya, ia merawat lukisan pemberian darimu dengan amat baik seperti halnya ia merawat perasaannya hanya untukmu." Boruto melirik Inojin sekilas dan berkata, "Kau akan akan sangat menyesal."

Boruto kemudian minggalkan Inojin yang tertunduk mematung.

.

.

.

"Permisi!" ucap Himawari dengan riang dengan sedikit guratan rasa malu-malu di pipinya.

"Ah! Himawari _-chan!_ Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Ino dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar.

Himawari berkata dengan ragu menggunakan suara pelan, _"Ano…_ aku ingin bertemu dengan Inojin _-kun."_

"Oh, dia sedang keluar. Tadi kudengar ia ingin pergi ke makam, sepertinya sebentar lagi pulang." Ino bertanya dengan ramah, "Kau mau menunggu di sini?"

Himawari menolak dengan sopan dan mengucap permisi sebelum meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Himawari melangkah dengan penuh kegugupan dan kedua kaki bergetar. Kedua tangannya yang lemas masih menjinjing tas kotak kertas berisi kue ulang tahun yang ia buat untuk Inojin. Selama perjalanannya menuju tempat pemakaman _shinobi,_ Himawari berharap dalam hati agar berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di jalan sementara otaknya terus-menerus merancang kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan saat menyerahkan kue ini kepada Inojin nanti.

Setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Inojin, tak ada hal lain yang mengisi otaknya selain, _'Kami-sama…_ aku bahagia sekali saat ini' sehingga Himawari selalu khawatir kata-kata yang ia lontarkan kepada Inojin terdengar amburadul karena ia kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Maka dari itu, Himawari harus memikirkan kata-kata untuk Inojin dari sekarang.

Dada Himawari bergejolak seketika saat melihat Inojin berjalan memunggunginya. Sebelum Himawari sempat menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang berniat menghajarnya, yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"JANGAN PASANG WAJAH TAK BERDOSA SEPERTI ITU!"

Saat Himawari mendengar kakaknya meneriaki Inojin, ia segera berlari dengan sigap mencegah kakaknya bertindak lebih jauh, namun tiba-tiba kakinya membeku dan dadanya berubah dingin saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya untuk Inojin.

"Kau menganggap Himawari sebagai apa?"

"Hanya teman."

Himawari tercekat dan menekan dadanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa sakit? Dan kenapa ia terkejut? Seharusnya ia sudah tau bahwa jawaban itu yang akan Inojin lontarkan atas pertanyaan sederhana yang diajukan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Himawari?"

"Biasa saja."

Saat jawaban singkat nan lirih itu terlontar dari mulut Inojin, Himawari tiba-tiba menjatuhkan air matanya dan di saat yang bersamaan, tangan kanannya tak lagi kuat untuk sekedar menjinjing kue yang ia buat dengan sungguh hati-hati.

Himawari segera berlari dari tempat itu sambil menyeka air matanya berkali-kali, namun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tidak sepantasnya menangis seperti ini, ia tidak sepantasnya bersedih atas ucapan Inojin barusan. Tapi kenapa yang ia lakukan sekarang seperti tindakan seorang pengecut?

Himawari kembali ke rumahnya, melupakan segala rencana dan usahanya demi hari ini. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar sepanjang hari. Menangis hingga kedua matanya perih, dadanya sakit, hingga air matanya kering, hingga ia dehidrasi, dan hingga ia kelelahan.

Menghabiskan hari dengan bersedih membuat Himawari menyadari alasannya sakit hati selama ini.

Sambil menangis meski air matanya tak keluar, Himawari memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur dan mengenang ucapan Inojin yang biasanya selalu membuat Himawari tersenyum tanpa otaknya perintahkan.

 _Uzumaki Himawari… terima kasih ya. Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu bahwa selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku sangat senang._

Himawari memejamkan matanya lebih dalam, nyeri.

 _Kau tahu… aku selalu tertutup akan perasaanku kepada orang lain. Tapi mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku akan terbuka hanya kepadamu._

Sebelumnya Himawari tak pernah menyangka, kata-kata indah nan manis itu justru menjadi kata-kata yang paling menyakiti hatinya. Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya merasa menjadi sosok yang spesial di mata Inojin namun nyatanya tidak.

Himawari memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling dengan erat.

Himawari telah terjatuh terlalu dalam sehingga rasa sakit sebesar apapun tak akan mempan baginya untuk mengurangi perasaannya untuk Inojin, hal yang membuatnya menangis.

 _Aku hanya mencintainya… sangat mencintainya._

Himawari tersenyum miris, tak apa 'kan bila ia tetap mencintai pemuda itu meski ia tahu pemuda itu tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya?

Himawari tak pernah lupa, hatinya selalu berkata bahwa yang Himawari butuhkan hanyalah mendapati Inojin bahagia, meski dirinya bukanlah bagian dari kebahagiaan Inojin. Yah, Himawari akan selalu bahagia selama Inojin bahagia.

OMONG KOSONG! PERSETAN DENGAN KATA-KATA ITU!

Himawari kini menyadari bahwa kalimat itu bukan benar-benar hal yang diinginkannya dan hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Baginya, kata-kata itu selama ini hanyalah sebagai penghibur bagi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Kenyataannya, Himawari tidak merasa bahagia saat sekedar melihat Inojin bahagia. Yang benar-benar Himawari inginkan adalah Inojin bahagia bersamanya. Yang benar-benar Himawari inginkan adalah perasaan Inojin sama besarnya seperti perasaan yang Himawari tujukan pada Inojin.

Ia hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya 'saling mencintai' bersama Inojin. Menghabiskan hidup bersama lelaki itu, tua bersamanya, dan saling mengasihi hingga ajal memisahkan.

Himawari membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan terisak.

Ya Tuhan… Himawari hanya ingin perasaan 'saling mencintai' itu… sesederhana itu.

Semua orang pasti akan memberikan kata-kata, 'menyerah saja' kepada Himawari. Tetapi lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng, walaupun sakit, ia akan selalu mencintai Yamanaka Inojin.

Namun, sebesar apapun perasaan Himawari pada Inojin, gadis itu tetap melepaskan lelaki itu, membiarkan ke mana hati Inojin tertuju tanpa pernah memaksanya untuk merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Seperti yang pernah Himawari katakan, cinta adalah tentang melepaskan. Saat ini, hal yang hanya Himawari berani harapkan, bila Inojin memang ditakdirkan untuknya, suatu saat nanti entah kapan, Inojin pasti akan memandangnya. Dan setiap kali Inojin bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan gadis yang paling mencintainya dengan tulus di antara sekian banyak gadis yang menyukainya, hanya nama Himawari yang terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Inojin paham, sangat paham kenapa Boruto mengamuk padanya barusan. Di mata Inojin, Boruto adalah kakak yang sangat baik, ia sangat memperhatikan adiknya. Boruto pasti menyadari tingkah laku Himawari yang terlihat berbunga-bunga namun kemudian tiba-tiba berubah mendung dan sebagai naluri seorang kakak, Boruto langsung tahu bahwa Inojin lah penyebab bunga dan sekaligus hujan dalam suasana hati adiknya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Boruto menghajarnya: ia telah membawa Himawari terbang lantas menjatuhkannya kembali.

Inojin memijat dahinya. Ia akui, ia memang lelaki brengsek. Saat ia tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini ada seorang gadis yang begitu memperhatikannya dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya, Inojin amat senang sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat gadis itu salah paham.

Inojin menyesal telah memberikah harapan untuk Himawari saat itu padahal kenyataannya perasaannya sendiri justru mengarah pada gadis lain… gadis yang justru jelas sekali tengah jatuh hati pada Boruto.

Inojin yakin, di mata Boruto, dirinya hanyal lelaki brengsek yang dikerubungi banyak gadis. Tapi Inojin sendiri bingung kenapa banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya, dibanding disebut _'playboy'_ Inojin rasa ia lebih pantas disebut bingung bagaimana menanggapi gadis-gadis itu. Padahal baginya, tetap saja hanya Uchiha Sarada…

Langkah Inojin semakin berat karena dipusingkan dengan hubungannya dengan Boruto maupun Himawari setelah ini, pasti ia akan canggung saat bertemu dengan mereka dan Inojin tidak akan bisa memandang mereka dengan cara yang sama lagi. Ia sudah kepalang merasa bersalah dan begitu tolol.

Ketika sudut matanya menangkap sebuah kotak karton cantik tergeletak di atas tanah, Inojin memungut benda itu dengan kedua tangan dan terkejut mendapati namanya tertera di atas kartu kecil yang tergantung di kotak itu.

Matanya membulat diiringi denyut jantungnya yang bergerak lebih cepat dan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dadanya ketika ia melihat isinya.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun… kue cokelat berbentuk lingkaran itu dihias dengan sangat cantik meskipun ada bagian yang sedikit rusak.

Di balik tutup kotak itu terselip sebuah amplop yang berisi kartu merah muda. Tangan Inojin sedikit bergetar saat memegang dan membaca isi tulisan pada kartu itu.

 _Jin-kun…_

 _Dulu aku memanggilmu begitu, sudah lama sekali tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin sore. Apakah kau sudah lupa nama panggilan itu? Haha… bagiku tak masalah kau lupa atau tidak, yang penting aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

 _Dulu, saat rambutku masih sepanjang dagu, saat pikiranku masih terlalu lugu, saat aku masih memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Jin-kun', kau memberikanku sebuah lukisan kecil berisi potret diriku._

 _Aku sangat ingin membalas lukisan itu. Maka dari itu, aku membuat kue ini sekaligus ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku._

誕生日おめでとうございます。

Inojin mematung.

Jin-kun katanya?

Ketika otaknya bersikeras menggali ingatnnya, Inojin terkesiap saat menemukan sesuatu. Astaga ia baru ingat, dulu sebelum ia masuk ke akademi, ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis di atas bukit dan Himawari sering menemaninya. Dan Inojin lagi-lagi baru ingat, dahulu ia memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan sebutan Hima _-chan._

Mungkin baginya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat sehingga kini ia melupakannya dengan mudah. Namun ketika membaca surat ini, sepertinya hal itu teramat penting bagi Himawari. Inojin tidak mengerti, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti Himawari, gadis yang amat tulus memperhatikannya selama ini.

Inojin tak pernah ingat ia pernah memberi tahu gadis itu mengenai hari ulang tahunnya, tapi gadis itu bahkan sampai membuatkannya kue seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, beberapa kali saat ini terlintas begitu saja senyuman Himawari kepadanya… suaranya memanggil namanya… kedua matanya yang bulat tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar… Ya Tuhan… kenapa segala hal tentangnya selalu terasa sehangat dan semenyenangkan itu?

Dada Inojin memanas, hatinya tersentuh.

Ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki yang jahat.

Tanpa Inojin sadari, saat itu seketika ia telah menghapus nama Uchiha Sarada dari lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Himawari beraktivitas seperti biasa, tersenyum seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak ada guratan kesedihan di wajahnya. Tetapi Boruto selalu tahu bahwa adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa Boruto lakukan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah yakin bahwa adik perempuannya bisa berdamai dengan perasaan yang hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hima!"

Suara Hinata memecahkan lamunan Boruto, disusul suara langkah adiknya menghampiri ibunya.

" _Hai!"_

"Mama dapat pesan, Papa memanggilmu ke kantor Hokage, sepertinya kau akan mendapat misi."

" _Wakatta."_

Himawari bergegas menuju kantor Hokage. Begitu Himawari membuka pintunya, dadanya yang mendadak dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga kedua kakinya sedikit bergetar. Ya Tuhan, di antara sekian milyar populasi manusia di dunia ini, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

Lelaki itu menoleh padanya sebentar dengan ekspresi datar kemudian kembali menatap Nanadaime Hokage.

Meskipun gugup, Himawari bersikap sebagaimana mestinya, ia melangkah ke arah meja ayahnya dan berdiri tegap.

"Inojin, Himawari," Naruto mengucapkan kaya-kata pembuka, "ada misi untuk kalian." Naruto menatap Inojin dan Himawari secara bergantian sebelum melanjutkan, "Di akhir pekan, Mizukage akan sampai di Konoha. Aku ingin kalian berdua yang menjadi pengawalnya selama di sini…"

Naruto menjelaskan beberapa rincian khusus mengenai tugas mereka, tapi sebenarnya Himawari tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata dari ayahnya selanjutnya. Otaknya dipenuhi dugaan kemungkin-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi ketika ia menjalani misinya nanti.

Himawari mengembuskan napas pelan dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Misi ini hanya mengharuskannya untuk mengawal Mizukage, itu berarti ia tidak diharuskan berbicara dengan Inojin atau semacamnya. Himawari mengembuskan napas panjang sekali lagi dan mengangguk saat Naruto bertanya, "Mengerti?"

Ketika Himawari dan Inojin melangkah keluar meninggalkan kantor Hokage, rasanya kecanggungan di antara mereka semakin menumpuk dua kali lipat. Untuk itu, Himawari tersenyum tipis kepada Inojin dan melangkah lebih cepat agar segera meninggalkannya sementara hatinya sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri atas tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan barusan.

Jelas sekali Inojin sama sekali tidak membalas senyumannya barusan. Himawari hanya bisa menelan malunya bulat-bulat dan merasa sedikit sedih dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya. Himawari merasakan darahnya yang hangat naik dan mengumpul di pipinya, saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Inojin menatapnya dengan serius sambil berkata, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

 _Kami-sama…_ kumohon kuatkan jantungku.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menerima kue darimu," Inojin kemudian memandang Himawari dan tersenyum, _"arigatou."_

Himawari terkejut, pipinya memerah seketika dan di saat yang sama jantungnya semakin kepayahan. "Inojin _-kun…_ p-pasti kau menerima kuenya dengan keadaan yang buruk," ucap Himawari dengan sedikit gagap. Kali ini ia tidak tahu mau ditaruh di mana mukanya. Ia menyesal menjatuhkan kuenya di sana kemarin, astaga ia sangat tidak enak hati bila Inojin memakan kue yang sudah rusak.

Inojin tertawa. _"Zenzen._ Kuenya dalam keadaan yang sangat baik."

Melihat tawa Inojin yang lepas seketika membuat Himawari melupakan kesedihannya kemarin serta kata-kata tajam yang Inojin ucapkan kemarin. Himawari memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Inojin melihat wajahnya sudah merah matang.

"Himawari," gumam Inojin dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

Himawari mengangkat wajahnya memandang Inojin. "Hm."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Himawari yang sebiru langit membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. "I-ini?" Himawari nyaris tak mampu berkata-kata, ia bahkan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan diam-diam mencubit tangannya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Inojin tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku bukan lelaki romantis seperti ayahku."

Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, ini luar biasa!"

Di bawah pohon _Momiji_ yang tak berdaun _,_ Inojin menyandarkan sebuah kanvas besar berisi lukisan yang amat indah. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Himawari mengusap permukaan lukisan itu dengan lembut.

"Ini lukisan… diriku?" tanya Himawari dengan volume suara yang amat kecil.

"Saat itu, kau berkata padaku bahwa kau penasaran dengan lukisan apa yang kugambar, dan aku menjawab kau akan tahu saat gambarnya sudah jadi. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang kulukis, tanganku bergerak sendiri dan aku begitu menikmatinya." Inojin memandang lukisannya dengan serius. "Aku sempat mengalami _artblock_ saat melukis ini, tapi ketika aku membaca surat darimu, aku mendapatkan inspirasiku kembali. Saat itulah aku baru tersadar…" kata-kata Inojin menggangtung, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Himawari, "kau adalah inspirasiku."

Himawari menekan dadanya. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang. Yang ia tahu, salju yang turun tak membuat wajahnya kedinginan, justru semakin panas. Kalimat-kalimat yang Inojin tuturkan menutup indra perasanya.

"Himawari…" wajah Inojin tampak amat menyesal, "aku tahu kau mendengar ucapanku kepada Boruto kemarin, aku tahu kau ada di sana." Inojin menunduk dan kedua alisnya mengerut. "Kata-kataku pasti sangat menyakitimu." Inojin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Himawari. "Tetapi, kata-kataku saat itu memang jujur, _gomen."_

Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia berusaha sangat kuat untuk membendung air matanya. Lukanya kembali terbuka…

Inojin mengangkat wajahnya, tangan pucatnya menyeka air mata Himawari yang terlanjur turun dengan lembut. "Tapi, saat ini di hadapanku ada seorang gadis manis yang amat rupawan hatinya."

Himawari mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Inojin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Inojin tersenyum dan kedua matanya menyipit. "Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya." Kedua matanya kembali terlihat dan ia menatap Himawari dengan teduh dan lembut. "Hima _-chan,_ apakah kau mau mengizinkanku, untuk menatap masa depanku bersamamu?"

Kali ini Himawari menyerah, ia membiarkan air matanya turun dan terisak bahagia.

 _Jin-_ kun… _terima kasih atas segalanya._

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Hai semua! _Finaly_ aku bikin _fanfiction_ yang _main characters_ -nya Inojin dan Himawari! :D Hehe seneng banget soalnya aku bener-bener nge- _ship_ mereka! Gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa mereka cocok dan aku pikir _fanfiction_ tentang mereka itu pantes nyelip di _FFn!_ Ayo bantu aku dukung pasangan yang ngegemesin ini dengan perbanyak _fanfiction_ dengan _mainpair_ mereka! :D

Oh iya, kata-kata di _summary_ itu aku ambil dari lagu _opening_ kedua _anime Nagi no Asukara_ yang judulnya _Ebb and Flow, by the way._ :)

Di _Harusame,_ aku ngejanjiin _fanfiction_ khusus bulan November 'kan? Aku ngingetin aja, ini loh _fic_ yang aku maksud. :)

Sedikit informasi—yang sebenarnya sama sekali gak penting. Bagi aku, nulis _fanfiction_ ini lebih cocok dibilang nulis _diary_ dibanding nulis karangan cerita. Ya, tokoh Himawari di sini sebenernya aku sendiri. Walaupun cerita aku sama Himawari gak persis sama—bisa dibilang kisah nyata aku 'jauh' lebih rumit dari pada ini, tapi hal-hal yang dirasain Himawari di sini semuanya aku rasain. Tapi sayangnya, cerita aku belum berakhir sebahagia _fanfiction_ ini hehehe… *kok jadi curhat*

Untuk _readers,_ aku juga bener-bener menghargai apresiasi dari kalian, baik yang _review_ maupun yang enggak, dan baik yang klik _follow_ dan _favorit_ maupun yang enggak. Aku seneng banget baca komentar dari kalian semua, dan aku harap cerita aku bisa bawa pandangan beda tentang perasaan sayang. _I love you guys so much!_ :D

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _Almighty God,_

 _My inspiration, my beloved friend in Elementary School and Senior High School,_ _happy birthday, wish you all the best, God bless you. :)_

 _AvieRushinachan, Ryo Amai, ForgetMeNot09, Guest, Iarasseu, Amekawa, intanmalusen,_

 _and you._

* * *

.

.

.

Himawari memandang lukisan besar di hadapannya dengan senyuman lembut. Lukisan itu berisi potret dirinya, tengah berdiri menyamping dengan gaun putih, rambutnya yang panjang terurai bebas, wajahnya menengadah menerima hujan yang membasahinya.

Terdapat seutas kalimat di sudut kiri bawah lukisan itu, tulisan itu berbunyi _ame ni kissu._

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bosan memandangi lukisan itu, ya?" Inojin mengampiri Himawari dan merangkul punggung istrinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bosan?" Himawari tertawa kecil.

Inojin tersenyum, kemudian wajahnya mendatar saat berkata, "Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Himawari mendongak dan menatap suaminya. "Apa itu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

" _Anata…_ apakah kau bisa berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku malu?" Himawari melepaskan rangkulan Inojin dan meninggalkan pria itu sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah dan menahan malu.

"Oh, ayolah, aku penasaran."

.

.

.


End file.
